


we were meant to be one

by Companion_cube8



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companion_cube8/pseuds/Companion_cube8
Summary: Это предложение руки и сердца должно было быть идеальным, но даже тщательно спланированное событие можно легко испортить.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 4





	we were meant to be one

> `**Michael Mell 7:23pm**  
>  я сегодня купил кольцо для джереми`
> 
> `**Richard Goranski 7:23pm**  
>  https://imgur.com/x9ZzB1j`
> 
> `**Richard Goranski 7:24pm**  
>  дА ТЫ ШУТИШЬ БЛЯ НЕУЖЕЛИ  
>  моя бабка от старости умерла, пока ждала когда ты уже решишься`
> 
> `**Michael Mell 7:25pm**  
>  хах ты не помогаешь 😰`
> 
> `**Richard Goranski 7:25pm**  
>  и не собирался. ну и чё придумал как это сделаешь?`
> 
> `**Michael Mell 7:25pm**  
>  мы завтра идём на фестиваль ретро игр, договорился с оргами, мне дадут это сделать прям на сцене`
> 
> `**Richard Goranski 7:27pm**  
>  ЛОЛ вы гики пиздец странные`

Майкл закрывает диалог с Ричем раздраженным свайпом вправо. И почему он всегда ведёт себя как придурок? Вроде с момента инцидента со Сквипами прошло уже несколько лет, а он все равно слышит в его словах отголоски того школьного мудака. Майкл достает из кармана маленькую бархатную коробочку черного цвета и с громким щелчком открывает ее. Под блеклым светом напольной лампы кольцо ярко блестит и отражает на своей гладкой поверхности искаженные силуэты предметов обстановки.

Рич троллит его, потому как ему кажется, что эта ситуация дохуя смешная - два бывших школьных аутсайдера теперь стали аутсайдерами и по жизни. Из бывших членов театрального кружка Майкл и Джереми начали встречаться раньше всех, но свадьбу сыграют последними: Джейк и Рич сделали это ещё полтора года назад, Хлоя и Брук в прошлом месяце. Девушки могли бы сделать это и раньше, но семейству Лоуст-Валентайн всегда нужно, чтобы все было идеально, поэтому пришлось десять месяцев ждать, когда в самом фешенебельном банкетном зале Нью-Йорка появится свободное место. 

Майкл все никак не мог решиться, ибо боялся, что Джереми не готов к такому серьезному шагу и ответит отказом. Рич посмеивался над опасениями Майкла и твердил, что он дурачок, потому что Джер любит его больше всего на свете и, конечно же, скажет «да». Но страх быть отвергнутым так и не отступал; до тех пор пока Джереми пару недель назад не заговорил за ужином о том, что может им стоит начать копить деньги на собственный дом, чтобы в будущем переехать из их съемной квартиры. Он настолько уверен в прочности их отношений, что начал задумываться о заведении совместного имущества?

Вибрация телефона отвлекает Майкла от размышлений, и он убирает кольцо вместе с футляром обратно в карман джинсов.

> `**Brooke Lohst 7:42pm**  
>  БОЖЕ МОЙ   
>  Ты наконец-то сделал это? Я так рада за вас! В каком месяце планируете свадьбу? Я бы порекомендовала тебе конец апреля 😍😘`
> 
> `**Michael Mell 7:43pm**  
>  что? я планирую сделать предложение только завтра`
> 
> `**Brooke Lohst 7:43pm**  
>  Да? А Рич мне сказал, что ты уже. В любом случае рада за вас. И ты не волнуйся, у тебя все получится! Хлоя передает привет и тоже болеет за вас`
> 
> `**Brooke Lohst 7:44pm**  
>  На самом деле она не это сказала, но точно это подразумевала  
>  Пойду напишу Кристин, а то она переживала, что у вас что-то случилось 😽`

Майкл обматывает шнурок толстовки вокруг пальцев и тянет его вверх, натягивая воротник до самого носа, чтобы скрыть свою глупую улыбку. Это так нелепо - едва ли не все выпускники старшей школы Мидлборо в курсе того, что должно произойти завтра, кроме самого Джереми.

* * *

Для выставки, целевая аудитория которой - это гики за тридцать пять, людей в павильоне достаточно много. Майкл старается отвлечься, потому что у него начинают дрожать колени и потеть ладони от одной мысли о том, что он, вроде как, хочет связать жизнь брачными узами с человеком, который сейчас идёт слева от него.

\- Охренеть, смотри, - Майкл восторженно указывает пальцем на картридж, оставленный на одном из стендов за защитным стеклом, потом хватается за голову и с неподдельной детской радостью на лице смотрит на Джереми. - Это же золотой «Nintendo World Championships», такой около сотни тысяч баксов стоит.

\- Охренеть, - повторяет за Майклом Джереми и наклоняется ближе к залапанному стеклу. Он таращится на картридж с небывалым восторгом, как будто эта блестящая коробка – это самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизни.

\- А сейчас пара слов от нашего особого спонсора, - у Майкла стынет кровь в жилах, когда он слышит это объявление. Он обговорил все с организаторами заранее, ещё за неделю до самого мероприятия, и они условились, что он поднимется на сцену, когда ведущий скажет про «особого спонсора». Мысль о том, что может стоит забить ударяет в голову словно молния, но, когда он видит эту глуповатую, но искреннюю улыбку на лице Джереми, он вспоминает ради чего все это затеял.

\- Блин, пошли скорее, - Майкл хватает Джереми за запястье и тащит за собой на сцену в центре зала.

\- Что? Куда? – Джереми совсем не понимает, что происходит, но оно и к лучшему. Майкл поднимается по ступеням, все ещё ведя за собой своего бойфренда, и останавливается в середине сцены. Его ладонь соскальзывает вниз, и он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Джереми.

\- Джереми, - Майкл несколько дней готовил речь: длинную и переполненную витиеватыми эпитетами, которые могли хотя бы на одну десятую долю показать то, как сильно он любит Джереми. Но в нужную минуту все заученные слова превращаются в звенящую пустоту, заполняющую собой все пространство внутри черепной коробки. От волнения на лбу у него проступают капли пота, и он спешно вытирает их рукавом, а после берет вторую руку Джереми. Майкл смотрит в голубые глаза, ставшие ему по-настоящему родными, чтобы найти в них то, что может натолкнуть его на правильные слова. - Мы знаем друг друга с детского сада, и хочу сказать, что ты был ужасным ребенком, мне никогда не нравились ребята типа тебя. Ты был таким доставучим, я мечтал побыстрее избавиться от твоей компании. Но прошло уже 16 лет, а я так и не смог этого сделать. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Джереми хищно улыбается уголками губ и пытается наступить на ногу Майклу, но тот вовремя отступает назад.

\- Но знаешь, твоя настойчивость – это самое лучшее, что случалось со мной. Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не узнал, каково это любить человека настолько сильно, что ты готов бросить ради него все и помчаться хоть на край света. Ты не просто мой «парень», - я все еще терпеть не могу это глупое слово, - ты та самая часть меня, которой мне всегда недоставало. И я хочу разделить с тобой каждое мгновение своей жизни: грустное, счастливое - мне неважно. В общем, я думаю, ты уже понял, к чему я веду, - Майкл запускает руку в карман, потом в другой. Снимает с плеч рюкзак, шарит сначала во внешнем кармане рюкзака, потом во внутреннем. Ещё раз хлопает себя по карманам джинсов.

_Твою мать._

Это только он мог проебать кольцо в такой день.

Майкл нервно зачесывает ладонью волосы назад и несколько раз беззвучно повторяет «идиот». Так опозориться на глазах у нескольких десятков, или даже сотен, человек. В кармане он нащупывает только ключи от своего крайслера, и ему не приходит в голову ничего лучше, чем быстро отцепить от них металлическое крепление, вроде того, на которое обычно вешают брелоки.

\- Я такой идиот, прости меня, Джереми. Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего кольца, но… - Майкл даже не пытается оправдываться и только пожимает плечами, нервно посмеиваясь.

\- Все в порядке, Майкл, - Джереми смеётся, подставляя безымянный палец для своего нового «кольца». - Ты же знаешь, мне не важны эти побрякушки, для меня важен только ты.

Джереми обхватывает ладонями лицо Майкла, приподнимая его стыдливо опущенный подбородок. Он нежно проводит большим пальцем по его скуле и мягко целует в губы. Зал разрывается громкими аплодисментами, но Майкл даже не замечает толпу, окружившую их со всех сторон. Он кладет Джереми руку на талию и прижимает его к себе.

\- Все слышали, да? Теперь этот прекрасный молодой человек официально мой, - громко выкрикивает Майкл, вскинув руку в воздух в победном жесте. 

* * *

Майкл загружает в свой твиттер размытую фотографию ладоней, сложенных одна поверх другой. «Кольцо» некрасиво оттопыривается, оставляя зазор между пальцем Джереми и металлическими завитками. Ответ Рича не заставляет себя долго ждать.

> `**rich** @suck.my.big.dick 3m  
>  чел ну ты пиздец ты что и тут умудрился обосраться? че проще кольцо на палец напялить`
> 
> `**chloe** @valentine.chloe 2m  
>  ДА ЗАВАЛИ ТЫ УЖЕ СВОЕ ХЛЕБАЛО ГОРАНСКИ 😡 😡 😡 😡`
> 
> `**Brooke Lohst** @brook.l 2m  
>  Вы прекрасны, люблю вас и жду приглашение 😻 💋`


End file.
